narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Akatsuki
Akatsuki 暁|"brzask, świt" jest fikcyjną organizacją przestępczą z mangi i anime Naruto. Tworzą ją shinobi, uważani za najniebezpieczniejszych ninja na świecie. Jej głównym celem jest schwytanie wszystkich bijū (dosł. ogoniastych demonów) i ich późniejsze wykorzystanie dla własnych celów. thumb|300px|Akatsuki Cele Celem Akatsuki jest dominacja nad światem Naruto. Aby to osiągnąć Pain opracował plan, składający się z trzech etapów: 1. Zebranie funduszy potrzebnych na utrzymanie organizacji''Naruto'', rozdział 329, strona 11-12. 2. Schwytanie wszystkich ogoniastych demonówNaruto, rozdział 329, strona 14. Wykorzystanie zdobytych pieniędzy i utworzenie pierwszej w świecie shinobi „Najemnej Organizacji Wojennej” niezależnej od żadnego z państw''Naruto'', rozdział 329, strona 15. Początkowo oferta byłaby kierowana głównie do mniejszych państw, które z powodów finansowych mają problemy z utrzymaniem własnych armii. Stopniowe wyeliminowanie konkurencji i uzyskanie monopolu na rynku wojennym. Wykorzystanie schwytanych bijuu do tworzenia nowych konfliktów, co ma na celu utrzymanie płynności finansowej. 3. Uzyskać władzę nad światem w wyniku powyższych działań. thumb|jeden z demonów należących już do Akatsuki Pieczętowanie bijuu Kiedy Akatsuki schwyta jinchūriki (osobę w której zaklęty jest ogoniasty demon) bądź samego demona, przenosi go do jednej z kryjówek. Miejscem spotkań są przeważnie opuszczone jaskinie. Bywa, że członkowie Akatsuki przebywają w danym miejscu tylko jako hologram. Ceremonia rozpoczyna się przyzywaniem przez Paina, posągu humanoidalnego potwora, dzięki któremu można rozpocząć proces ekstrakcji bestii. Ręce potwora są skute, a podczas pieczętowania demona z jego ust wypada zwój. Potwór ma dziewięć zamkniętych oczu (osiem oczu w dwóch rzędach po cztery i większe dziewiąte oko w środku), każde z nich przypisane jest jednemu z dziewięciu bijuu. Do pieczętowania członkowie nie muszą być obecni fizycznie, wystarczą ich astralne projekcje. Cały proces trwa trzy dni. W celu zabezpieczenia miejsca ekstrakcji stosują oni różne bariery. Sam proces polega na zajęciu przez każdego z członków odpowiedniego miejsca na palcu potwora i wspólnym zastosowaniu techniki Fūin Jutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūjin. Członkowie Pierwotnie Akatsuki liczyło dziesięciu członków, jednakże Orochimaru opuścił organizację po konflikcie z Itachim. Deidara * Seiyū: Katsuhiko Kawamoto * Debiut: rozdział 247. (manga), odcinek 2. (anime: Shippūden) * Wiek: 19 lat * Kekkei genkai: Kibaku Nendo * Partner: Sasori, Tobi thumb|left|Deidara Deidara デイダラ - Nnukenin, pochodził z wioski Iwa. Zanim wstąpił do Akatsuki był terrorystą. Przyłącza się do organizacji po przegraniu walki z Itachim Uchihą, od tego też czasu obawia się on sharingana. Jego pierwszym partnerem jest Sasori do którego zwracał się Mistrzu Sasori サソリの旦那 Sasori no Danna jako wyraz szacunku. Deidara jest specjalistą w posługiwaniu się gliną, z której tworzy formy o kształcie zwierząt, zwykle pająków i ptaków. Do formowania gliny służą mu usta, które ma również na dłoniach. Jego ataki polegają na tworzeniu ładunków wybuchowych z gliny - kibaku nendo 起爆粘土 dosł. "wybuchowa glina". Ponadto posiada urządzenie namierzające, znajdujące się na lewym oku. Lewe oko wytrenował, aby przeciwstawić się genjutsu Sharingana. Wybuchowa glina ma różną moc. Ładunki noszą nazwy od C-1 do C-4. C-1 to bomby w kształcie różnych zwierząt. C-2 to wielki latający smok z gliny. C-3 to bomby wielkiej sile wybuchu. C-4 wybuchowy klon Deidary. Wybuch uwalnia niezliczoną ilość mikroskopijnych bomb, które niszczą cel od wewnątrz, powodując natychmiastową sublimację. Na klatce piersiowej ma specjalne zapieczętowane usta, które służą do wykonania samobójczego ataku o promieniu rażenia do 10 kilometrów. Jest bardzo pewny siebie. Uprowadza Gaarę. Podczas walki z nim traci lewą rękę. W walce z Kakashim – prawą. Kakuzu przyszywa mu obie utracone kończyny. Ginie w samobójczym ataku. Hidan * Seiyū: Masaki Terasoma * Debiut: rozdział 312. (manga), odcinek 71. (anime: Shippūden) * Wiek: 22 lata * Partner: Kakuzu thumb|Hidan Hidan 飛段 - nukenin. Pochodzi z Yu. Wyznaje religię Jashin ジャシン教, w której jedynym bóstwem jest Jashin 邪神 dosł. "zły bóg". Religia ta opiera się na twierdzeniu, że wszystko inne prócz całkowitego zniszczenia jest grzechem. Jako atrybut swojej wiary Hidan posiada amulet z odwróconym trójkątem wpisanym w okrąg, którego używa podczas modlitwy przed walką. Religia i eksperymenty z nią związane sprawiły że stał się nieśmiertelny. Podczas walki Hidan używa swojej kosy by zdobyć krew oponenta. Gdy jej skosztuje jego skóra zmienia kolor na czarny z białymi liniami symbolizującymi kości. Następnie rysuje własną krwią symbol przedstawiający trójkąt w okręgu. Podczas gdy Hidan stoi w okręgu wszelkie obrażenia jakich doświadczy zostaną również przekazane jego ofierze. Wykazuje on przy tym tendencje sadomasochistyczne. Walkę kończy wbijając sobie włócznię w serce, co równoznaczne jest ze śmiercią oponenta. Zostaje pochowany żywcem przez Shikamaru. Itachi Uchiha * Partner: Kisame Hoshigaki thumb|left|Uchiha Itachi Itachi Uchiha うちはイタチ - nukenin. Pochodzi z Konohy, starszy brat Sasuke, morderca klanu Uchiha. Mistrz Sharingana i Mangekyou Sharingana, genjutsu oraz technik ognia, które są specjalnością klanu Uchiha. Słowo itachi イタチ oznacza w języku japońskim "łasicę". Ginie w walce z bratem. Więcej informacji o Itachi Uchiha Kakuzu * Seiyū: Takaya Hashi * Debiut: rozdział 312. (manga), odcinek 71. (anime: Shippūden) * Wiek: 91 lat * Partner: Hidan thumb|Kakuzu Kakuzu 角都 - nukenin. Pochodzi z Taki. Jest najstarszym bohaterem w świecie Naruto (żył od czasów Pierwszego Hokage). Jest bardzo nerwowy, zwykł zabijać swych partnerów przydzielonych mu przez Akatsuki. Dlatego jego partnerem został nieśmiertelny Hidan. Ciało Kakuzu składa się z dużej ilości grubych, czarnych nici, dzięki którym mógł dowolnie manipulować swoimi kończynami. Może wydłużyć własne życie wykorzystując serca pokonanych ninja. Znajdują się one w maskach, które ma przyszyte do pleców. Maski te mogą oddzielać się od jego ciała i atakować niezależnie. Każde serce charakteryzuje się określonym żywiołem - ogniem, wodą itp. Za najwyższą wartość uważa pieniądze. Jest łowcą nagród. Kisame Hoshigaki * Seiyū: Tomoyuki Dan * Ang. Dubbing: Kirk Thornton * Debiut: rozdział 134. (manga), odcinek 80. (anime) * Wiek: 29 (I część), 31 (II część) * Partner: Itachi Uchiha thumb|left|Kisame Kisame Hoshigaki 干柿鬼鮫 - nukenin. Pochodzi z Kiri. Były członek Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza 霧の忍刀七人衆. Postać o szarobłękitnej skórze, małych oczach, ze skrzelami pod oczami i ostrymi, trójkątnymi zębami. Imię Kisame|鬼鮫 w języku japońskim oznacza "rekina-demona". Posiada największą ilość czakry wśród członków Akatsuki. Znany jest z ironicznego, ciętego humoru. Główną bronią Kisame jest Samehada 鮫肌 dosł. "Skóra rekina" - potężny, pokryty łuskami miecz, o wielkości zbliżonej do zanbatō. Jest w stanie pochłaniać czakrę, przez co Kisame może całkowicie pozbawić przeciwnika energii. Mieczem tym może władać jedynie jego właściciel. Kisame na polu walki korzysta wodnych technik w połączeniu z silnymi atakami fizycznymi. Konan * Debiut: rozdział 363. (manga) * Partner: Pain Konan|小南 jest jedyną Kunoichi w Akatsuki. W dzieciństwie była wesoła i twarda, lecz przez wojnę stała się nieczuła na ból oraz samotna i małomówna. Jest osobą obojętną i smutną. Wraz z Nagato i Yahiko byli trenowani przez Jiraiyę kiedy ich rodzice zginęli podczas wojny. Ma zimne spojrzenie, a w jej niebieskie włosy wpleciony jest papierowy kwiat. Jako jedyna zwraca się do Paina po imieniu i ślepo wypełnia jego wszystkie rozkazy. Potrafi zmieniać swoje ciało w kartki papieru, które formują się w origami, przyjmując różne kształty. Może ograniczyć zasięg przeciwników przez okrycie ich kartkami papieru. Razem z Painem bierze udział w ataku na Konohę. thumb|178px|Konan Orochimaru * Partner: Sasori Pain * Seiyū: Ken'yū Horiuchi * Dubbing: Dave Wittenberg * Debiut: rozdział 263 (manga), odcinek 80. (anime:Shippūden) * Partner: Konan Pain - nukenin, jego prawdziwe imię to Nagato, pochodzi z Ame. thumb|Pain Podczas wojny z wioską Konoha stracił rodziców, co było powodem przeżytej traumy. Wraz z innymi sierotami, Konan i Yahiko, postanowił nauczyć się technik ninja. Ich nauczycielem został Jiraiya. Trening trwał trzy lata. W tym czasie uaktywnił się jego kekkei genkai - oczy Rinnegan. Za młodu Pain był płaczliwym i nieśmiałym dzieckiem. Posiada maszynę z sześcioma ciałami, przez którą może przenosić swój umysł. Ciała te noszą nazwę "Sześć światów": * "Świat Bogów (niebo)" - pierwotnie należało do Yahiko. Służy do kontaktowania się z innymi członkami organizacji oraz umożliwia kontrolowanie pogody. Posiada umiejętność przyciągania i odpychania materii. Otacza je aura czakry, która odbija wszystkie ataki. Inicjuje i nadzoruje technikę pieczętującą Dziewięciu Pieczęci Smoka Iluzji. Potrafi kontaktować się z pozostałymi członkami organizacji za pomocą telepatii. * "Świat Zwierząt" - umożliwia wykonywanie techniki przywołującej (Kuchiyose no Jutsu) . * "Świat Głodnych Duchów" - umożliwia pochłanianie ataków przeciwników i odbieranie im czakry. * "Świat Ludzi" - wyspecjalizowane jest w taijutsu oraz umożliwia czytanie w myślach ludzi i wyrywanie duszy z ciała. * "Świat Aśurów" - umożliwia wystrzeliwanie rakiet z rąk oraz posiada działko w głowie. Ma trzy twarze, sześć rąk i ogon przypominający wielką piłę. * "Świat Piekieł" - umożliwia przywrócenie do życia każdego z ciał oraz korzysta z technik genjutsu. Wszystkie ciała Paina łączą trzy elementy: * rude włosy, * liczne kolczyki w różnych częściach ciała służące za odbiorniki czakry, * oczy Rinnegan. Sam Nagato przebywa niedaleko pozostałych ciał i kontroluje je. Sasori * Seiyū: Takahiro Sakurai, Yutaka Aoyama (Hiruko), Akiko Yajima (dziecko) * Debiut: rozdział 247. (manga), odcinek 2. (anime: Shippūden) * Wiek: 35 lat * Partner: Deidara (wcześniej Orochimaru) thumb|left|Sasori Sasori|サソリ - nukenin z Suny, znany był również jako . Mistrz marionetek, specjalista od trucizn. Podróżował w jednej ze swoich kukieł - Hiruko (ヒルコ), która służyła mu zarówno do ataku jak i do obrony. Jego ulubioną lalką　jest Trzeci Kazekage. Jest w stanie kontrolować jednocześnie setkę marionetek ze swojej armii. Swoje ciało zastąpił ciałem marionetki. Jedynym żywym organem, który posiada jest serce, umieszczone w cylindrycznym pojemniku na piersi. Każda z jego broni jest nasączona trucizną, która powoduje śmierć po trzech dniach. Kontrolował umysł Kabuto Yakushi oraz Yuury. Zamienił w marionetki 298 osób, w tym Trzeciego Kazekage. Jego partnerem i jednocześnie uczniem jest Deidara, który zwracał się do niego . Ginie z ręki Chiyo. Tobi / Uchiha Madara * Seiyū: Wataru Takagi * Debiut: rozdział 280. (manga), odcinek 32. (anime: Shippūden) * Partner: Zetsu, Deidara thumb|Uchiha Madara Tobi トビ - Podwładny Zetsu. Szybko staje się pełnoprawnym członkiem Akatsuki i zajmuje miejsce zabitego Sasoriego. Jego prawdziwe imię to Yuura * Seiyū: Hideo Watanabe * Debiut: rozdział 247 (manga), odcinek 2 (anime Shippuden) * Wioska: Suna * Ranga: jōnin * Wiek: 31 lat jest jōninem z Suny i członkiem rady wioski. Pełni rolę szpiega Akatsuki w Suna. Mukade * Debiut: rozdział 255 (manga), odcinek 16 (anime Shippuden) * Wioska: Suna * Ranga: jōnin * Wiek: 28 lat Shinobi z Wioski Piasku, podwładny Sasoriego. Kategoria:Naruto